


King Arthur

by President_Lash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Lash/pseuds/President_Lash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I'd give writing a try! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	King Arthur

Ashlyn remembers when she first got her jeep, she was so protective over it you would’ve thought it was made of gold. Knowing that she alone saved for so long to get this car made it that much more rewarding when the dealer finally handed her the keys. She remembers sitting in the driver’s seat, breathing in the ‘new car smell’ and thinking about all the surfing and longboarding expeditions she would take in her new jeep, and not being able to hid the smile that crept onto her face. This was hers. She earned it, and she’d be damned if anyone else would ever even touch the steering wheel, let alone actually drive it.

Then along came Alexandra Krieger.

Ashlyn remembers driving over to Ali’s in her jeep, wondering what the defender would think of it. She remembers the way Ali looked at her as she spoke during their first date. Like nothing else in the world was more important then what was coming out of Ashlyn’s mouth at that very moment.  
She remembers their first kiss, the top of her jeep down as the two sat under the stars one July night. The slight breeze bringing just the right amount of chill to the air as Ashlyn wrapped an arm around Ali, and Ali laying her head on her shoulder as she messed with the radio until she came upon one of her favorite songs.

  
“Oh my gosh, I use to love this song when I was younger! Do you-” Ali had stopped short when she heard Ashlyn softly singing along to the song that was playing.

  
“You really are amazing you know that?” Ali had said, as picked her head up and slowly kissed Ashlyn.

 

A smile creeps across Ashlyn’s face as she remembers all this while looking out the window of the car.

“What’s so funny there stud?” Ali asks

“Nothing, I was just reminiscing about some things,” Ashlyn said

“Like…?” the defender asks curiously

“Like when I first got King Arthur, and when I picked you up for our first date, and sitting under the stars listening to Coldplay when we first kissed,” Ash says fondly.

Ali smiles at the memories and reaches her hand over the center console and intertwines her fingers with the keepers as she looks over to her with a smile.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” Ashlyn replies with a smile.

When they reach their destination Ash jumps out of King Arthur and walks over to the driver side door and opens it for a smiling Ali.

“I love driving your jeep, it makes me feel so badass!” Ali giggles

Ashlyn just smiles as she pulls the defender in for a kiss.

“What’s mine is yours princess,” Ashlyn mumbles against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give writing a try! Let me know what you think!


End file.
